wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Flamingo Pizza
The origin of this characters name is a long, long story. Despite the ridiculous name, this is a serious character. (Who is not a flamingo-flavored pizza). Appearance Flamingo is a gray silver color, like steel (or duct tape). Her underbelly is a bright aqua blue (blue duct tape), and her membranes pale peachish whitish yellowish (cardstock). Her eyes are reddish purple, with hints of brown. She has strange flamingo shaped red spots on her body, five in total. A tattoo of two flamingos with their necks surrounding a picece on pepperoni pizza sits on her underbelly. She looks like a SkyWing in statue, but her tail a bit different Rather chubby, her wings are of normal size. Her horn are IceWing like. Her eyes are bright, and has a sort of strength to them. Her wings are a bit small,but she can still fly with them. Personality Flamingo needs a personality. I shall work on it later. Backstory (Starting this before too many questions come) Fake Backstory Flamingo was born, hidden in the mountains. Her IceWing mother felt like choosing a stupid name, and landed on Flamingo Pizza, also called Flamingo. Of course, her father wasn’t pleased, and the two mates ended up disagreeing, and the SkyWing left for good. She was raised by her mother, and the two lived happily in Possibility. True Backstory The thingy started as an idea for a CubeSat with a humanitarian mission. Of course, two kids would not be using like $500,000 to build something, so the satellite would be fake, and made of cardboard. Other kids were doing it too, and each had to show their mission. The two girls had the idea to make one with a polar orbit, watching for signs of climate change. One named it Millenium Falcon. The other didn’t get the reference. Then, they started building. The cardboard (each side must be exactly 10cm, with only a millimeter over or under allowed,) was cut, covered with silver duct tape, and three tape together on thirty minutes. With only one person working on it. They built it over lunch, and on got a pizza stain on one of the cardboard pieces; it was covered with duct tape. That turned Millenium Falcon into Millenium Pizza, as a joke. They got the entire thing done. The next day, in the last five minutes, a blue piece of duct tape with a heart drawn with red sharpie went on the front of the CubeSat. One girl turned the heart into the necks of two flamingos, hence the name, Flamingo Pizza. At the last minute, a small piece of cardboard (a fake pizza box) was placed inside, and the mission morphed into one to end world hunger. Then the test came. The CubeSat survived being shaked, dropped from a two meter height twice, and sitting under six textbooks. It was three millimeters short on the bottom (NOOOOOOO). So Flamingo was a tad short >:(. Then, the kids got to fix their CubeSat. There was a lot of pushing and shaving and trimming to make Flamingo exactly 10cm on each side. The next day, cardstock solar panels were added. It had to give 400 watts, only 25 watts above allowed, and one square cm = 1.5 watts. In the end, Flamingo had four solar panels that were 8 by 8.5 cm. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids